This invention relates to a golf accessory kit, and more particularly to a portable golf tool kit enabling a golfer to access required golf tools with easy and convenience.
A golf requires a variety of different accessories in addition to a basic gear including fourteen clubs and driver, golf balls and golf bags. Golf accessories for a typical golfer generally account for a glove, tees, a ball marker, a divot tool, a club cleaning brush, a towel, a club grip holder and so on. Some of them are kept in a golfer's pocket and taken out when needed in each hole, which tend to result in distraction and loss of concentration.
A couple of practice swings of a club or a driver are done then the club face needs to be cleaned; otherwise, even a grass debris remaining on the club face could change direction of the golf ball. Since a golf is an extremely sensitive sport so that any minor happenings could affect the swing and direction of the ball. Thus, a golfer needs to keep an eye on adequate use of golf accessories to obtain a best possible result.
A typical amateur or weekend golfer shows a common routine on the field and green. A golf course provides more par 4 holes than par 3 or par 5 holes so a par 4 hole will be taken as an example. A golfer first wears a glove and pick a club or a driver for a tee shot. A tee is taken out from among many different accessories in pockets. When a tee shot is completed, the tee is grabbed and placed back in a golfer's pocket to use for a subsequent tee shot. When the tee shot was done with an iron club, the club is wiped or washed to remove dirt or grass debris on the club face or in face grooves.
To improve the accuracy of a shot, a couple of practice shots are performed in a manner that the club bottom could lightly touch surface of a fairway or rough near the ball. The dirt or grass debris from the practice swings are removed from the club face or grooves prior to the second shot. Subsequent to the second shot, the club face is wiped or washed. In case the grooves in the club face carry dirt, mud or field debris, a portable brush or a tee is usually taken out from the golfer's pocket to scrub those alien stuff in the grooves after each shot.
Once the debris are removed from the club face, the brush or tee is put back into the golfer's pocket. When ready for a chip shot to land a ball on a green near the hole, a golfer usually repeats a couple of practice shots to improve chance to let the ball approach toward the hole. Following the practice swings, the golfer again removes alien material like dirt from the club face or head. When the chip shot is done, the club face or head is again wiped or washed to remove debris. When the grooves in the face need to be cleaned, a portable brush or tee is taken out again from the golfer's pocket to clean them. The brush or tee is then put back in the pocket. When the ball is mounted on the target hole green, the golfer takes out a glove and usually put it in a back pocket. Then, a ball marker is taken out from the pocket or a marker holder on a cap to mark the ball on the green. Right after grabbing the ball, it is cleaned or wiped out and put in a pocket and the player reads slope or breaks on the green. When a divot or a recess made by a ball hit is found on the route through which the ball is supposed to roll, then the player takes out a divot tool to flatten the divot area. When the divot area is raised to be flat enough, the dirt, sand or grass debris is wiped out from the divot tool. Thereafter, the divot tool is put back in a player's pocket and the ball is taken out from the pocket in a subsequent motion and placed ahead of the ball marker which is then grabbed and put back in the pocket.
In order to improve accuracy in putting, a couple of practice swings are done and the putter is cleaned or wiped to remove debris on the putter face if any. When putting is done, the ball is taken into the pocket to walk out of the green.
A golf player on average uses a towel eight times on each hole and this will amount to 144 times (8 on each hole times 18 holes) of towel being used to clean a ball or club. In addition, a golfer places his or her hand in the pocket 14 times to use accessories, which will amount to 252 times (14 on each hole times 18 holes). This means that instances using a towel and accessories will show the number of 396 per golf rounding. The number of repetition of such instances will be proportional to the golfer's score. That is, the higher the number of your handicap, the more instances of using the towel or other accessories. So an amateur or weekend golf player needs to use a towel at least 100 times and accessories at least 200 times per golf rounding.
A disadvantage of the conventional golf rounding with separate accessories is that a golfer does not appropriately use a towel in need. Instead, a bare hand, shoe sole or even part of pants is used to clean or wipe clubs or balls, thus resulting in unnecessarily frequent touch of a bare hand to contaminated grass debris with the least effect of cleaning the ball or the club face. The main reason for the golfer being reluctant to use a towel to clean a ball or club face seems to come from inconvenience in using an individual towel.
Another disadvantage is that weather and wind tend to cause the towel to get dried out way before the game ends though the towel needs to be kept wet up to the last hole to show a cleaning effect. Also, the golfer may have to suffer getting a shirt or a glove wet with the conventional independent towel though it is best to carry the towel on hand.